La Ultima Noche
by LuHamDo
Summary: Esta es la ultima noche que Yoh pasa en la pension ya que al dia siguiente tendra que viajar a Norte america por el shaman figth, ahora Anna trata de buscar la mejor manera para despedirse de el. YohxAnna
1. Chapter 1

La última Noche

**Hola chicos y chicas de bueno aquí les vengo con mi primer oneshot de shaman King espero por favor tengan mucha paciencia conmigo y también espero que les agrade este fic ya que me esmere mucho haciéndolo y espero muchos ****review**** de sus partes!!!!!**

**Advertencia: mmm…bueno como todos ustedes saben esta hermosisisisima serie no me pertenece y si me perteneciera haría muchos yohxanna!! Pero ni modo u.u por lo menos tengo la historia jeje**

**La última Noche**

_-por esta noche ¿puedo dormir contigo?_

Con un gran temblor en sus piernas la chica se aventuro a hacerle esa pequeña pregunta a su prometido que descansa debajo de las cómodas mantas de su fúton,

La de cabellos dorados estaba fuera de la habitación recostada en la puerta de esta, esperando una respuesta que cambiaria su vida ya que esta era la ultima…la ultima noche que su prometido pasaría en la pensión ya que cuando amaneciera el se iría de viaje a Norte América para la gran shaman fight.

Al ver que no había respuesta por el chico decidió irse de aquel lugar pero un leve susurro la hizo detenerse

_-si-_respondió el castaño haciéndose a un lado para que la chica se pudiese recostar

Con inseguridad la itako entro a la habitación a paso lento pero firme llego hasta el futon, dejo caer su cuerpo en el, se acurruco a un lado de su prometido y se arropo con las cobijas

Por varios minutos pasaron así, ninguno se movían del lugar en donde estaban, ni el ni ella conciliaban el sueño, el castaño serio miraba la pared de su habitación que estaba adornada con un poster de su cantante favorito "Bob" , mientras que la itako estaba en una mar de pensamientos se sentía realmente sola aunque estuviese acompañada de su prometido, desde siempre quiso estar asi con el aunque fuera por unos solos segundos, pero algo andaba mal ese calor tan anhelado no lo sentía, tenia frío mucho frío, y volvió a recordar que ya no vería su estúpida pero a la vez hermosa sonrisa, ni tampoco escucharía su "todo estará bien" , no, ya no mas podría ver su hermoso rostro, su vista ya era nublosa por las lagrimas que se querían asomar las cuales ella ahogo con un pequeño sollozo lo suficientemente audible para los oídos del castaño

-_annita ¿te encuentras bien?-_

_-si, no me pasa nada_

_-¿estas segura_?- El chico se volteo para poder contemplar la mira cristalina de_ Anna-¿Annita estas llorando?_

_-no… ¿Cómo crees? Solo se me metió un sucio en el ojo_-restregó sus ojos confuerza

_-Anna yo…_

_-Yoh no digas nada, tienes que descansar ya que mañana te tienes que levantar temprano_

_- bien-_El castaño le dio la espalda a Anna

¿Por qué lo había evitado? Este era el momento perfecto para poder entablar una verdadera conversación con el y ella simplemente lo había esquivado, pero tenia que hablar, tenia que dejar esa fachada de chica fría por lo menos una vez en su vida, tan solo por esta noche que lo tenia tan cerca, son toda su fuerza de voluntad alargo su mano y toco el hombro de Yoh

-_¿Qué pasa Annita?-_el chico se volteo para mirar a Anna

_-lo que pasa es que…-_Anna comenzó a hablar con la vez entrecortada

_-¿si?_

_-es que…bueno…tu mañana te vas y pues…yo…em…yo…solo…te_-los nervios se apoderaron de la itako-_es que…eh…_

No pudo pronunciar nada mas gracias al impacto que tuvo al sentir el aliento de Yoh en su cuello, el castaño abrazo a la rubia posando su cabeza en el cuello de esta, Anna correspondió el abrazo rodeando sus brazos por la espalda de el chico.

Permanecieron asi por unos segundos hasta que Yoh se levanto pero sin dejar de abrazar a Anna, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica

-_Annita ¿sabes? Te voy a extrañar mucho_

La itako se sorprendió mucho ante la declaración de su prometido esas eran las palabras que ella ah querido pronunciar desde que entro a la habitación ¿acaso Yoh ya sabia que ella quería decirle eso y por eso se le adelanto? La verdad es que eso era tan sencillo de decir, era tan fácil pronunciar un simple "te extraño" pero para ella esas palabras iban más allá de su significado.

-_yo…_

_-shh…_-la callo Yoh- _esta es mi ultima noche, la ultima noche que estaré aquí y me gustaría compartirla contigo, Annita espero que no te enojes por lo que voy a hacer-_el chico sonrió

Anna quiso pronunciar algo pero los labios de Yoh fueron mas rápidos y se posaron sobre los de Anna, suavemente se movían era el primer beso que los chicos se daban y el cual querían disfrutar y saborear. Yoh pedía a gritos la entrada de su lengua en la cavidad de la chica. Anna acepto la invitación medio abriendo la boca dándole pasada a ese extraño visitante Yoh saboreo la exquisita boca de la itako, ahora los dos mantenían un apasionado juego de lenguas en la cual exploraban el delicioso saber de sus bocas.

Por falta de oxigeno ese apasionado juego tubo que cesar pero al recibir suficiente aire volvieron a unir sus labios formando un beso mucho mas apasionado que el anterior, la traviesa mano de Yoh exploro la pierna de la chica subiéndola un poco mas hasta acariciar su muslo haciendo que Anna diera un gemido ahogado en su garganta, la otra mano del chico se atrevió a mas posándose en el vientre de la chica el cual empezó a acariciar levemente.

Sensaciones nuevas estaba sintiendo ella, algo nuevo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y simplemente no sabia que era peor tampoco lo quería averiguar, tan solo quería disfrutar las caricias que su prometido le proporcionaba, hecho su cabeza hacia un lado dándole así mas acceso a la lengua de su prometido que ahora jugaba con su cuello el cual lo lamia, mordía y succionaba causándole marcas entre rojas y moradas en su blanco cuello.

Con ese pequeño gesto Anna estaba que explotaba, necesitaba más, quería más, sus manos empezaron a moverse acariciando la espalda del Shaman una de sus manos la llevo a la cabeza de el hundiendo sus dedos entre su sedoso cabello, mientras que con la otra le daba pequeños masajes.

Las caricias de ellos cada vez se hacían mas intensas, se deseaban, se necesitaban, tenían que unirse ya

Anna coloco sus manos en el pecho del Shaman y con un solo movimiento aparto parte de la yukata dejando al descubierto su fornido pecho

Yoh dejo de hacer su labor levanto su cabeza y miro fijamente a Anna

_-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunto intrigada la chica

_-Annita…¿estas segura de continuar con esto?_

La chica callo por un momento tratando de procesar todo lo que había vivido hacia unos segundos, haber ¿Cómo había empezado todo esto? Claro Yoh no llego a cenar por estar con manta y Anna muy enojada fue a reclamarle aquel desagradable acto de dejarla con toda y cena aunque Tamao la haya hecho y si, ahora estaba debajo de Yoh pensando en la respuesta correcta de aquella pregunta, por supuesto que deseaba estar con el, siempre lo quiso, siempre soñó con el momento en que Yoh la tratara con tanto cariño pero antes de responderle ella tenia que hacer otra pregunta

-_Yoh yo si estoy dispuesta a continuar pero solo quiero saber una cosa_

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-Yoh yo quiero saber si tu…_

_-¿si yo?-_Ahora si que estaba interesado el muchacho en saber cual era esa pregunta que ponía nerviosa a la orgullosa de su prometida-_Anna ¿Qué pasa?_

_-quiero saber si…¡¿tu me quieres?!_

Sintió como la sangre se le subían a sus mejillas provocándole un color rojizo en ellas, Yoh tan solo la miro seriamente sin ni siquiera sonreírle, ahora si que estaba en serios apuros, pero se volvió a atrever a preguntar

-_¿me quieres?_

Ahora el le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa que le llenaba de paz su alma y pensar que esa seria una de _las ultimas sonrisas _que contemplaría, Yoh tomo el mentón de Anna y con un leve susurro le respondió todas sus dudas

-_claro que te quiero Annita ¿y tu?_

La chica no le respondió tan solo volvió a unir sus labios con los de su prometido demostrándole todo lo que sentía

-_¿lo tomo como un si?-_Pregunto entre besos Yoh

_-si tonto-_le respondió de la misma manera Anna

En esa oscura noche la luna fue el único testigo de lo que ahora pasaba en esa habitación, tan solo ella observo como esos dos chicos demostraban lo que nunca habían demostrado antes y que hasta esta noche tuvieron la oportunidad de entregarse el uno a el otro, entre cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia se dedicaban un "te quiero" que seria imposible de olvidar aunque estuviesen separados.

Llegaron juntos a su propio paraíso los suaves gemidos se escuchaban cada vez mas por aquella cálida habitación, peor no importaba, no les importaba que alguien mas los escuchara así se darían cuenta del amor que cada uno se demostraba, ya que en esa noche los dos jóvenes hicieron el amor por primera vez.

:::::::::::9999999999999999999

Amidamaru se encontraba sobre el tejado de la pensión platicando con Tokageroh

-oye y tu por que no estas con tu amo?- le pregunto Tokageroh a Amidamaru

-es que…-el espirito se sonrojo al recordar que es lo que sucedía en esos montemos con su amo y muy nervioso le contesto- es que esta es_ la ultima noche…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_**Si lo se esto es un asco de fic como todos los demás, pero siempre me dio curiosidad por saber que es lo que había pasado esa noche cuando Anna le pregunto a Yoh si podía dormir con el, algo que omitieron en le manga y siguieron con la siguiente escena u.u, bueno lo ultimo lo saque también del manga las palabras no son exactamente igual ya que lo saque de una pagina en donde resumían los capis.**_

_**Bueno chicos si desean que continúe esta historia para saber que es lo q sucede después me avisan o si no lo dejamos así **_

_**Nos vemos prontito**_


	2. En la mañana

En la mañana

_Bueno, bueno hola amigos__ Volví, si lo se después de no se cuantas semanas pero volví, wiiii, y hay que celebrar__ Bueno por lo menos yo si, celebrare jijijiji_

_Pero vamos directo al punto a petición de muchos review eh decidido hacerle otro capi y mi fic __n.n__asi__ que aquí les dejo el capi que eh echo, espero q les guste y que me dejen mucho review _

En la mañana:

Los fuertes rayos del sol iluminaban aquella amplia habitación que en donde se encontraba un futon en medio de esta en el cual reposaba un bulto debajo de las suaves sabanas.

Gracias a los radiantes rayos que eran realmente intensos molestaban a aquel bulto que ahora se movía desesperadamente por todo el futon dando a relucir su dorada cabellera despeinada que se salían de la sabana, la chica comenzó a gruñir al sentir que la odiosa luz no se apagaba en ese entonces se encontraba debatiéndose a si misma si abría los ojos o los mantenía cerrados, realmente estaba cansada, extraño, no sabia por que el cansancio, llevo su entre brazo a sus ojos tapándose de la cegadora luz, pero aun asi seguía molestando, sintió como el viento danzaba por sus brazos desnudos, mas extraño aun¿Por qué estaba haciendo frio¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué diablos nadie le apagaba la maldita luz?

YA cansada de estar en esa situación tan desesperante decidió abrir los ojos observando el borroso techo, que poco a poco lo miraba mas claro, con pereza se sentó en medio del futon, restregó sus ojos con mucha fuerza para asi poder despertarse bien ¿Por qué tenia tanto sueño?

-hay-gimió-que sueño tan…raro-tras un leve bostezo recordó lo que había soñado y al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron en un color rojizo-mmm…-la chica volteo y noto que la ventana estaba abierta-que raro mi ventana siempre esta cerrada

La chica comenzó a observar esa habitación, en la cual a la par de _su_ futon había un toca disco con muchos cds regados por el suelo, _sus _paredes estaban adornadas con muchos posters de Bob, definitivamente esa no era su habitación, si no la de…¡YOH!

-pero…pero¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-la chica comenzó a examinar su cuerpo con sus manos, dándose cuanto que estaba completamente desnuda con tan solo una sabana rodeando su cuerpo-no, no puede ser-la cara de la chica comenzó a cambiar de color, a un color rojo vivo, muy vivo, parecía que salía humo por sus orejas-ósea ¿Qué este sueño que tuve no fue un sueño?-la chica se levanto rápidamente del futon-hay no, hay no, no puede ser verdad- se reclamaba la chica temblando de nervios

Anna tomo un pequeño despertador que se encontraba cerca del futon viendo la hora-9:25, ya es tarde, el vuelo de Yoh saldrá a las 10:00 y yo estoy aquí haciendo NADA

La itako salió sigilosamente de aquella habitación dirigiéndose rápidamente a las aguas termales necesitaba un baño y rápido

Yoh se encontraba en el comedor esperando el desayuno que Tamao le preparaba con un gran entusiasmo, el castaño llevo su mentón a la palma de su mano apoyándose en la mesa, estaba mas serio de lo común y mantenía un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

"creo que...no debí haberla dejado sola, pero no…me quiero despedir de ella se que no podre hacerlo, y eso me pone mal, peor se miraba tan linda, nunca antes la había visto dormir así, tan tranquilamente, parecía un hermoso ángel" el castaño se sonrojo mas al recordar la cara de Anna

Amidamaru apareció observando preocupado la expresión de Yoh, era muy extraño que el estuviese así, cuando siempre ah estado sonriente

-Amo Yoh… ¿se encuentra bien?-se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-cuestiono el chico cambiando su expresión

-es que…lo veo un poco apagado

El chico cambio su expresión a una mas tranquila con una leve sonrisa

-no te preocupes amida…es solo que tengo un poco sueño

-amo Yoh…-el fallecido samurái se sonrojo al querer hacer _esa_ pregunta

Yoh entendió la indirecta de su espíritu acompañante y al igual que el se sonrojo

-Anna esta dormida-comenzó a contar el Shaman-no me atreví a despertarla

-¿Por qué?

El chico comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y empezó a sonreír de una manera tonta- es que se miraba bien bonita así jijiji

-oh, ya entiendo-Amidamaru se sentía algo incomodo con ese tema, nunca antes había escuchado que su amo dijera que la temible Anna era bonita y ahora lo decía como si nada

-¿sabes?-continuo el chico-creo que es mejor así, ya que no tengo el valor de despertarla

-¿cree que lo golpearía?

-ji, ji, ji, n.nN además de eso, no voy a poder despedirme de ella, no después…de…lo…que…paso…a…yer-y nuevamente el tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas al igual que las de su espíritu acompañante

-E-entiendo amo Yoh, pero recuerde que ya no la vera, por lo menos en un buen tiempo

-ahh-suspiro-lo se, pero por lo mismo no lo quiero hacer ya que si la veo, estoy seguro que no me voy de aquí-el chico esbozo su sonrisa marca Yoh Asakura

-entonces será como usted diga

-creo que fui muy malo con Anna, ayer no le hable en todo el día, me fui con Manta sin pensar ni un solo segundo en ella, y llegué tarde a la pensión cuando Tamao me tenia una cena especial para mi, pero creo que hice todo eso por que sabia que me iba, digo, que me va a costar mucho poder decirle a adiós, soy un tonto jijiji

-Joven Yoh-Tamao interrumpió la platica-ya esta listo el desayuno-la chica llevaba una bandeja llena de comida que dejo sobre la mesa- espero que el guste joven

-gracias Tamao- el chico se llevo un bocado a la boca el cual trituro rápidamente- esto esta muy bueno-trago con dificultad-voy a extrañar esto-dijo mientras se llevaba otro bocado de comida

La peli-rosada se sonrojo con los elogios del Shaman

Anna esta totalmente relajada entre las calientes aguas, no quería salir, pero tenia que hacerlo, ya que en pocos segundos Yoh se marcharía muy lejos de la pensión y probablemente no lo veria en dos, tres, cuatro, cinco meses o incluso un año.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta tenia que despedirse de el, pero si lo hacia volvería a llorar y no permitiría que Yoh la viera llorar, no, su orgullo se lo impedía.

La chica pensaba en tantas cosas como que ese era el último día que lo vería y tenia que recordar por lo menos una sonrisa suya, una sonrisa solo para ella, cerro sus ojos por un momento viendo pasar las imágenes de la noche anterior, recordando aquellas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, todas aquellas lindas palabras que Yoh le susurraba al oído, recordando que se quedaron despiertos toda la noche tan solo por estar platicando cosas que no tenían sentido, que el castaño no dejaba de acariciarla ni por un solo segundo, y que cuando despertó _el ya no estaba __ahí_, por eso y muchas cosas mas necesitaba de el, necesitaba verlo por un momento, tan solo por unos minutos………………………………………………………………………………….

¿vamos Anna que esperas para ir con el?...

Bueno ya termine el capi cortito, lo se pero es lo único que se me ocurrió, discúlpenme mucho por la tardanza de verdad que lo siento peor estaba sin inspiración, pero adivinen ya volvió jeje, si quieren que lo continúen me avisan con sus valiosos review que son como mi droga diaria.

Respondiendo la duda de Yukino pues la ultima parte es cuando están hablando sobre un tejado antes de que pase la penúltima escena del tomo, hablan de otra cosa y pues yo lo cambie jijijiji.

Agradecimientos:

- rei12: gracias por leer mi fic, que bueno que te gusto espero que también te guste este

- " **Hanon****Diethe**l: holis gracias por haberte pasado a leer mi fic y pues ya lo seguí jeje, bueno y esa parte del manga que quieres que ponga veré si la pongo, espero que te guste el capi

-** " ****Ichirinohana: **gracias por leer mi fic de verdad te lo agradezco al igual que tus felicitaciones y como ves decidí continuarlo asi que ya no es un one-shot **u.u**, espero que te guste el capi

-**bonespop: **YA, YA, YA continúe!! Si milagro por fin jejejeje, gracias por leer mi fic , espero que te haya gustado la actualización

-**paula**: gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste el capi, y sobre los mangas solo tienes que buscar en google, puedes poner "el manga de Shaman King" y ahí te sale muchas páginas en donde lo puedes bajar

-**xCreamSodax**: hola!!! Gracia por tu review, ojala y te leas este capi jijiji, y claro que hare mucho mas YohxAnna si es bn bella esa pareja

-**yukino**: bueno espero que haya podido responder tu duda ya que ni yo misma se como lo hice jejeje, solo me dio por poner esa escena pero bue…ya que, espero que te leas este capi y que te guste

-** " ****OliviaHoney**: AMIGA¿Cómo tas? Espero que bien jijijijji, bueno te aviso que ya puse la actualización y quiero, te obligo a que la leas, nahhh es mentira si no quieres no lo hagas, pero no seria tan malo que lo hicieras jeje, amix cuídate mucho y ahí nos hablamos por MSN

**-**** " ****RavenAK**: jejeje que bueno que te gustó mi fic, y pues ya estoy poniendo lo que pasa en la mañana siguiente que es asi como me lo imagino, y para que mires que soy buena niña obedecí tu orden de continuarlo jejeje, así que te ORDENO a que me dejes un review, jijijijiji es broma si quieres lo lees, si no pues no, aun asi esperare tu review

**-**** "****Sagami****Zalmaix: **gracias por tus ánimos y por leer mi fic, y pues ya lo continúe me costo pensar en que hacer pero ya se lo que hare jeje, bueno espero que te haya gustado mi conti, cuidate.


	3. Suelta mi Mano

Suelta Mi Mano

Bueno señoras y señores aquí esta el tercer capi de mi fic que será basado en la hermosa canción de Sin Bandera que realmente la adoro espero que les guste el capi, les pido un favor, por favor lean el fic con todo y la letra para q le puedan entender

La rubia dejo las aguas termales para dirigirse a su habitación a cambiarse, se coloco su vestido negro y su rosario, cepilló su cabello una vez terminada su labor tomo su pañuelo rojo entre sus manos y salió du se habitación

El Castaño estaba en la entrada de la pensión, traía puesto su abrigo y sus inolvidables audífonos, se encontraba junto a Tamao que a la cual le dedicaba una de sus características sonrisas

-joven Yoh-llamo la pequeña Tamao-¿lleva todo?

El chico la observo sonriéndole como siempre-si, Tamao no te preocupes lo llevo todo

-¿seguro¿No se le olvida nada?-la chica escondía un extraño objeto entre sus manos

-si, lo llevo todo-volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa

A la pequeña rosada se le tiñeron las mejillas de un tono carmesí apretó con mas fuerzas aquel objeto, se armo d mucho valor y decidió confesar aquel sentimiento por ese chico

-joven Yoh…

-¡YOH!

Los presentes voltearon a ver encontrándose con la delgada figura de Anna, la joven apretaba con fuerza el pañuelo rojo que tenia entre sus manos , no dejaba de ver a Yoh que la miraba de una manera seria, sin sonreírle eso le dio un gran vuelco al corazón, peor ya no marcharía atrás

-Tamao, tengo hambre, hazme el desayuno-ordeno la itako

-pero señorita Anna…

-¡Que vayas te digo!

-si, con permiso-desapareció del lugar casi corriendo

Ahora los chicos se encontraban completamente solos, viéndose, ninguno de los dos se atrevían abrir la boca, era una presión terrible para el corazón de Anna ver a Yoh tan serio, el tan solo la miraba, ni una sonrisa, ni un "annita"

-¿pensabas irte sin decirme adiós?-rompió el hielo Anna-de verdad no lo entiendo Yoh

**No, no es necesario que lo entienda****porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, ****el corazón no piensa.**

-Anna pensé que estabas dormida

-eso no fue lo que te pregunte

-Anna yo…-el chico agacho la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con su pelo

Anna se sentía realmente mal, dolida, destrozada, Yoh se iba a ir sin despedirse de ella, sin decirle adiós, después de todo lo que habían pasado la noche anterior su prometido no le dijo nada, ni siquiera un "te extrañare"

Tiro su pañuelo al suelo se acerco al Shaman y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, Yoh al sentir aquel cálido contacto levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Anna

-de verdad no lo entiendo-Anna desvió su mirada-tal vez pensaste que con lo de ayer-sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordar todo aquello-quedaría como una perfecta despedida, pero para mi no, yo…deseaba…verte-hablaba con un hilo de voz-quiero despedirme de ti….por…mucho…que me…duela-sollozaba por cada palabra que decía-aunque tu…no lo quieras

-Te equivocas Anna-hablo por fin el chico-a mi es decir….yo….simplemente no puedo-concluyo

-no te preocupes-la vista de la muchacha comenzaba a humedecerse

**No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas, ****no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad****por mucho que eso duela.**

-si me preocupo, de verdad, tu eres muy importante para mi-apretó mas las manos de su prometida-¿sabes algo?-la muchacha prestaba mucha atención por cada palabra que el chico decía-nunca quise que llegara este día, ya que sabia que no iba a encontrar las palabras correctas lo que de verdad quiero

-anoche tu me lo dijiste Yoh, yo no necesito escuchar miles y miles de oraciones tuyas, yo simplemente te quiero aquí…

**Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar****que a veces necesitas saber de mi****pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, ****vivir así, seguir así****pensando en ti**

-conmigo…

-sabes que no puedo

-si-la chica agacho la mirada, un nudo en su garganta se formo, tenia tantas ganas de llorara, de soltar a flote todo eso que tenia cargado en su pecho, peor ella misma se lo impedía

Yoh soltó una de sus manos del agarre de su prometida, un sollozo casi inaudible salió de la garganta de la rubia, el castaño levanto el mentón de Anna con su mano libre obligándola a verlo

-si por mi fuera te llevaría conmigo-el chico le dedico una tierna sonrisa-peor no creo que esos se lo correcto

La itako permanecía callada no lo quiera perder, no así, quería tenerlo a su lado, encadenarlo para nunca dejarlo ir, estrecho con mas fuerza la mano de Yoh transmitiéndole su dolor

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor,****entiende que me tengo que ir,****si ya no sientes más este amor,****no tengo nada más que decir**.

-tengo que irme

-lo se, pero… ¡No!-grito-¡no quiero, no quiero-pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas-no me dejes sola, no lo hagas

Con esa pequeña suplica Anna se abalanzo a los brazos de su prometido, enterro con fuerza sus dedos en el pecho de Yoh

-Anna por favor-rogaba el chico con los brazos extendidos

Esto era lo que Yoh quería evitar a toda costa: hacer sufrir a su Annita y al mismo tiempo desgarrarse el corazón¡Kami! Que doloroso es hacer esto, tener que separarse de ella, de Anna, que por primera vez le demostraba sus sentimientos, que por primera vez desnudaba su alma

-Yoh no…

Esas palabras que la chica quería sacar a flote fueron interrumpidas por el dedo del castaño, que lo posaba en el labio inferior de la chica

**No digas nada ya por favor, ****te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi****cada palabra aumenta el dolor ****y una lágrima quiere salir.**

-Annita no sigas, te lo ruego

Anna refugio su rostro en el pecho de Yoh, no lo quería ver, no quería escucharlo, no quería que el la viese en ese estado, tan solo quería tenerlo así

-no me quiero ir, peor tengo que hacerlo, entiéndeme

El chico rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de la itako, la aferro a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, reposando su quijada en la cabeza de ella

-te entiendo tonto, peor ponte en mi lugar, me voy a quedar sola, no te voy a ver por no se cuantos meses, me siento mal con tan solo pensar en eso Yoh-seguía con su misma postura, sin mirarlo-por eso no quiero que te vallas, no lo deseo, no quiero que esto termine asi

**Y por favor no me detengas****siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir****aunque ahora no la tenga.**

-yo tampoco quiero que termine así, por favor ya no llores

Yoh Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta estaba sufriendo, nunca pensó que una despedida iba a ser tan difícil

-no lo quiero hacer, peor no lo puedo evitar

Se decidió a verlo, sus ojos estaban tiñéndose de rojo, no dejaba de sollozar, ni por un solo segundo

-yo tampoco quiero llorar Annita-con sus dedos limpio el resto de lagrimas que se encontraban en las mejillas de su prometida

-te _quiero Yoh_

**Y no mi vida no vale la pena,****para qué quieres llamar****si el que era yo ya no va estar****esta es la última cena.**

-yo…te quiero mas, te quiero como a nadie

Volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, las piernas de Anna flaquearon haciéndola caer de rodillas junto con Yoh, el chico estaba sentado con las piernas abierta y con Anna en medio de ellas, seguían abrazados, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del Shaman que tapidamente se perdió en su cuello

-Yoh-llamo la itako

**Y si entiendo que quieres hablar****que a veces necesitas saber de mi****pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,****vivir así, seguir así****pensando en ti...**

-dime

-te voy a extrañar mucho

-yo mas

Yoh tomo el mentón de Anna, se acerco mas a ella hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella, un beso mas, un beso húmedo, cálido con mucho sabor, el ultimo beso que se darían por una larga temporada, Yoh poso sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica empujándola mas hacia a el así profundizando aquel beso

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor,****entiende que me tengo que ir,****si ya no sientes más este amor,****no tengo nada más que decir**

-Amo Yoh-el espirito se apareció frente a ellos dos algo apenado

Los chicos lentamente se separaron pero aun asi no soltaron su abrazo

-¿Qué pasa Amidamaru?

-disculpen por interrumpirlos pero los muchachos ya están por llegar

-oh ya veo-dijo con un tono de tristeza

-permiso-el apenado espirito desapareció del lugar

-ya te tiene s que ir, Yoh

**No digas nada ya por favor, ****te entiendo pero ****entiendeme**** a mi****cada palabra aumenta el dolor ****y una lágrima quiere salir.**

El chico se levanto y luego ayudo a su prometida, tomando su mano, le dio un corto beso en los labios y le dedico su sonrisa

-si, ya me tengo que ir

-te acompaño

Aun estaban tomados de las manos, tal vez no se habían dado cuenta o tal vez no querían dejar de sentir aquel cálido contacto de la piel de su ser amado

-señorita Anna el desayuno ya esta…

La chica quedo impactada nunca antes los había visto agarrado de las manos, sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho

El chico rápidamente soltó la mano de la itako

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor,****entiende que me tengo que ir,****si ya no sientes más este amor,****no tengo nada más que decir.****No digas nada ya por favor, ****te entiendo pero ****entiendeme**** a mi****cada palabra aumenta el dolor ****y una lágrima quiere salir.**

Yoh cruzo la puerta, al salir de la casa se dio un gran estirón, seguida de el salió Anna traía su pañuelo rojo en su cabeza y con su característica expresión de la nada, la ultima en salir fue Tamao aun con el objeto entre sus manos y con la cabeza gacha

Junto a ellos se encontraban Ryu, Horo Horo y Pilika esperando impacientemente

Anna observo como Tamao miraba el objeto con cierto aire de melancolía, se acerco a ella susurrándole ciertas cosas

-dijiste que le entregarías algo ¿cierto?-pregunto Anna

LA chica respondió un si, moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba Yoh

-Joven Yoh

Yoh volteo a verla

-¿ahh?

-tome esto-la chica agacho la mirada, extendió los brazos y le mostro el objeto que le había ofrecido, colocándolo en las manos de Yoh

-gracias-sonrió

-Tenga mucho cuidado por favor

Anna se acerco a ellos dos observando a Yoh

-claro-volteo a ver a Anna-bueno es hora de irme

-si pierdes no tendrás el derecho de permanecer en esta casa-sentencio Anna

-si ya lo se Anna-se volteo hacia sus amigos-muchachos vámonos

Con esto ultimo los 4 chicos partieron de la pensión, Anna observaba con el corazón en la garganta como Yoh se marchaba sin decir nada entro a la pensión a encerrarse en su habitación recordando los maravillosos momentos que había pasado con su prometido

--

**Bueno amigos ya termine mi tercer capi y solo ustedes pueden decidir si lo continuo o no, ya saben todo queda en sus manos**

**La ultima escena la saque del capitulo 25 que es lo que sucede realmente, bueno a mis palabras peor sucede.**

**No puedo responder review ene este momento peor prometo hacerlo mas tarde**

**Agradezco a:**

**rei12**

**RavenAK**

**Delih****-chan**

**xCreamSodax**

**anna**** kyouyama12**

**Vickychan15**


End file.
